The present invention relates to joining systems and to structural members for use in such joining systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to structural members for use in releasable joining arrangements formed by such structural members whereby an end of a first structural member includes a formation which may be joined by engagement with a corresponding formation on a second structural member such that the members may be joined at any location along the length of the second member and without the need for fasteners. Although the present invention in all its forms has multiple applications, the invention will be primarily described with reference to its application in joining structural members for use in particular thought not exclusively in stud frames.